Rachel Berry's Day Off
by moony2002
Summary: All she needed was a day off.   Puckleberry one-long-shot set somewhere between Special Education and A Very Glee Christmas. Rated for language :D


**A/N: hi everyone! moony here! :) I'm back from my vacation and already working on my stories! this is something I just had before I went on vacation but didn't have the time to post it and I was just finishing the details! **

**a couple of things first! I was just informed that my lovely thing 2's birthday was just recently so I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER! and you're the best twin and friend in the whole wide world! you rock Lucky in the Sky with Diamonds! :)**

**ok, second: THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO Th3Sk8t3rG1rl BECAUSE OF HER AWESOME HELP WITH MY STORY YOU FOUND ME! I OWED IT TO HER BECAUSE SHE ROCKS AND HERE IT IS!**

**there's no summary so just read :) hahaha hope you enjoy and I swear updates on my three stories before you now it :) - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, well, here's what you would see on TV :)**

* * *

><p>It all started like any other day. It wasn't just any day for her, but for everyone else it was. No one knew. She was sure of it, so she woke up, got on her elliptical, walked down, ate a yogurt, and then left for school early. She really wanted to practice a new song for Glee. When she got to school, she saw a few cars parked there. She got out of her car and into the school, turning the corner to head to her locker when she saw them. Azimio, Karofsky with the rest of the football team, except for the Glee boys, walking in a straight line towards her. Slushies in hand. Rachel panicked and started walking backwards slowly.<p>

"Where are you going Berry?" Azimio asked smirking at the petite girl.

"Yeah, come here, we just wanna have some fun" Karofsky said smirking too. Rachel turned around and she bumped into someone.

"F-Finn" she said feeling a little relieved. "H-hi" she said smiling sweetly.

"You think you can cheat on me and get away with it?" he asked her mad.

"E-excuse me?" she asked a little surprised.

"You heard me" he said walking closer to her, causing her to walk backwards again, now, in the direction of the football team.

"F-Finn I apologized for that" she said getting a little nervous looking at his evil smirk. This was a side of Finn she had never seen. And then, she spotted it. He had a slushie in his hand too. _He wouldn't._

"That's not enough!" he snapped at her.

"F-Finn um you're starting to scare me" she said trying to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her back in front of him.

"You… you ruined me and Quinn and then you didn't want me because of stupid Jesse and then when you finally get me you do that shit?" he told her mad. "You deserve everything that you have Rachel. You deserve to be alone, because you're a slut" he told her. Before Rachel could even think, Finn threw the slushie at her. And then, the rest of the football team laughed, at her, and all at once hit her with the muti-colored iced syrup causing her to slip. As soon as it all started, it all ended. Karofsky and Azimio high-fived Finn and they all walked away from Rachel who was on the verge of tears. She tried to stand up but slipped between all the mess on the floor. She managed to get up and slipped away from it falling a few more times along the way until, she bumped into someone else.

"Rachel?"

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman decided to wake up early that morning because he knew she was going to be early. He got ready for school and went down to have breakfast with his little sister and his mom. When he finished getting ready, he grabbed the little box in his nightstand. This was it. Today, he was going to finally tell her. His little sister giggled happily bouncing up and down his bed.<p>

"You really think she's gonna like it?" he asked her one more time.

"She's going to love it Noah" Dani nodded happily. "Now go! You're going to be late and you're going to chicken out!" she yelled at him. Puck laughed a little at how much his sister was starting to sound like him. He messed her hair and then kissed her head and then, he left.

When he got to school, he saw her car. He was right. She probably came early to practice on a new song for Glee or something. He entered the school and walked towards her locker when he felt someone bumping into him. When he looked down, he froze.

"Rachel?" he asked looking shocked at the petite frozen girl in front of him.

"N-Noah?" Rachel asked with her eyes filled with tears. Puck noticed she was shivering horribly. He then looked in the direction of her locker and saw all the syrup on the floor, and about seven empty cups.

"What happened? Who the fuck did this?" he asked really worried and mad at the same time.

"I-I-I… is-s-s-soo c-cold" Rachel managed to say shaking as tears streamed down her face.

"Come here babe" he said taking off his jacket.

"N-no, it will g-get d-dirty" she tried to say. Puck could not believe, that even if she was the one who needed help, she was still worried about his stupid jacket.

"Don't worry about that babe" Puck said ignoring her and putting the jacket on her and rubbing her arms with his hands. "Do you have any spare clothes?" he asked her. Rachel shook her head sadly.

"I s-stopped bringing them when you m-made them s-stop" she told him crying a little harder and shaking even more.

"Ok, come on" he said carrying her and holding her closer to him feeling her entire body shaking against him. Once they were at the parking lot, he opened the door of his truck.

"Oh, look, isn't this sweet?" Puck heard Finn's voice behind him. He felt Rachel tightening her grip on him when she heard him. _No! Hudson wouldn't dare! Shit!_ Puck sat Rachel gently on his truck and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be right back ok?" he told her and she just nodded. He turned around and saw Finn smirking at him. He didn't say anything and he didn't let him say anything. He just went over to him and punched him on the face as hard as he could.

"What the fuck Puckerman?" Finn yelled holding his hand to his nose.

"That was low! Even for you Hudson!" Puck yelled at him. "There were seven empty cups on the floor Finn! Seven!"

"She deserved it! She's a slut!" Finn yelled at him. Puck saw red and punched him again causing the taller boy to fall to the floor.

"Come near her again, and that's the last thing you'll ever do" he yelled furious at him. He walked over to his truck where Rachel was still shivering and crying. When he started the car, he immediately turned up the heat. He held her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "What happened babe?" he asked her softly.

"I was walking t-to my locker a-and I s-saw Karofs-sky and Azimio and the rest of the f-football team, except for you, M-Mike, S-Sam, Artie and F-Finn" she cried a little harder when she mentioned Finn's name. "I s-started to walk away f-from them b-but I bumped into F-Finn" she continued. "I thought, he was going to h-help me b-but he…" she said as she cried harder. Puck felt his blood boiling. He wanted to kill Finn. He had planned this whole thing out. Puck pulled over and hugged Rachel to him.

"Shhh it's ok" he said softly rubbing her back, trying to keep her warm. "I'm here babe" he said kissing her head. "It'll be ok" he said kissing her head again.

"Thanks N-Noah" she said wiping away her tears. She pulled away from him, but she didn't let go of his hand. Puck saw her blushing a little but he just squeezed her hand and kissed it and then he kept on driving. Since Puck's house was closer to the school than Rachel's he decided to drive in that direction. Rachel wasn't really paying attention to what was happening so she didn't argue with him. Puck glanced at her every now and then and saw her staring sadly at the window. He pulled over in front of his house and got out of the truck to help her get out.

"You ok?" he asked her noticing she had calmed down a little bit but was still really, really cold. She nodded weakly at him and he led her into his house. He saw that his mom and sister were already gone. He grabbed her hand and walked her to his room. He looked through his closet and gave her one of his shirts and some shorts he could find that could fit her. "Here you go babe, towels are in the closet" he said pointing at the bathroom. Rachel grabbed the clothes and nodded. Before she entered the bathroom, she turned to look at Puck and threw her arms at him.

"Thank you Noah" she whispered to him and he just hugged her tighter.

"Anytime Rach" he said kissing her head. While Rachel was taking a shower, Puck went down to make some waffles for her. He was in the middle of cooking when he heard his phone ring. "'Sup?"

"Puck! Where the fuck are you? Is Rachel with you?" he heard Mike on the other side of the phone freaking out.

"Tell him about the slushies! And that we will sue!" he heard Sam yell on the back.

"Dude, we came to school and right in front of Rachel's locker there was like a lake of slushies! We've been looking all over for her!"

"Dude, Britt, Tina and Mercedes are freaking out!" Sam yelled again.

"Ok, shut up Dumb and Dumber" Puck yelled at them. "Rachel's with me" he told them and they both let out a sight in relief.

"Dude! What the hell? We were worried about Rach!" Mike told him.

"Yeah, and we had this whole thing planned out-"

"I know guys" Puck told them. "But stupid Hudson and Karofsky and Azimio and the rest of the football guys decided to slushie Rachel all at once! It was Hudson's idea" Puck explained to them.

"WHAT?" Sam and Mike yelled at the same time.

"I know! And well, I helped her and I know we had everything planned out but just call Hummel! Explain to him what happened and he'll figure something out! And then you text me ok?"

"Alright" he heard them say at the same time.

"And Chang" Puck said before he could hang up. "Kick they're asses for me ok?"

"Sure thing dude" Mike told him. "Say hi to Rach for me ok?" he said hanging up. Puck finished cooking and was setting the table, when he heard Rachel coming down the stairs.

"Noah?"

"Kitchen babe" he saw her on the door swimming in his clothes. _That has got to be the sexiest picture I've ever seen._ "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Much better thanks" she said with a little smile.

"Are you hungry?" he said putting the waffles on the table. Rachel felt her heart melting a little bit. He had cooked for her. She could not say no to him.

"Starving" she told him smiling. It was partly true. She had only had a yogurt so... "Oh my God" she said eating her waffles. "Noah, this are the best waffles I've had in my entire life" she told him.

"Thanks babe" Puck said winking at her. He stared at her and even though she was smiling at him he could see her eyes filled with sadness. He felt his heart aching so much. "Rach?" he said holding her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" she said with her voice breaking a little bit. "I just… I know that what I did to Finn was wrong but-"

"Hey that asshole had no right to do to you what he did Rachel" Puck told her.

"But then, why did he do it?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks again. "And what if this comes back again? And I have to face that every day-"

"No! Babe, I won't let that happen" Puck told her softly. "I'll beat any asshole that comes near you" he assured her.

"Noah, I can't ask you to be with me at all times" she said between sobs.

"I don't mind. We hot Jews have to look out for each other" he said getting a little chuckle from her.

"I just… want like a day off you know" Rachel told him calming down a little. "Just for one day to don't have anything to worry about" she said looking down. Puck knew she really meant it and she really needed it. And he was going to give it to her.

"Ok" Puck simply said.

"Ok what?" she asked him confused.

"Let's have a day off" he said smiling. "Today."

"What? Noah we can't possibly miss school-"

"Rach, it's just for one day" he said smiling. "It's still really early. We can do anything" he told her. He saw her biting her lip trying to hide her smile.

"Anything?"

"Whatever you want babe" he said smirking and he saw her thinking about it.

"Ok" she said with a huge smile on her face. She didn't really want to go back and face Finn and the rest of the football players. And it was just one day.

"Cool. Wanna make out?" he asked her laughing a little. She just rolled her eyes laughing and hid him playfully in the arm.

"Noah!"

"Worth a shot" he said laughing. "Ok, let's finish breakfast and we'll be on our way" Puck told her.

"Where to?" she asked confused.

"You'll see" Puck said smirking at her as they finished they're delicious breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Puck said getting into his truck again and Rachel nodded excited. "Aren't you going to ask me where to?"<p>

"I know that you won't tell me anyways" Rachel said laughing a little bit. "Plus, I trust you" she said with a sweet smile. Puck turned to look at her and smiled at her. He didn't smirk. He smiled. He was so proud of himself. The fact that Rachel Berry trusted him meant the world to him.

"Ok, one more thing" Puck told her and she looked at him confused. "No phones" he said grabbing the phone from her hand. "It's just you and me today babe" he said smiling and she nodded smiling back at him.

"Ok" she told him smiling. There was something about his smile that made her trust him more than she trusted anyone else. She started looking around the radio and finally found one of her favorite songs just starting. "I love this song!"

_'Cause I need you _

_'Cause I need you _

_Every single time I see you I start to feel this way _

_It makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again _

_There's a picture that's hanging at the back of my head _

_I see it over and over _

"Seriously Rach? Hanson?" Puck asked laughing.

"Don't blame me! Every girl has to have a crush on a boy band" she said blushing a little as the song kept on playing on the radio.

_I want to hold you and love you in my arms _

_And then I want to lead you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end _

_Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in this time _

_Tonight _

"And yours is Hanson? They looked like chicks!" Puck said still laughing. Rachel simply ignored him and sang the chorus.

_If only I had the guts to feel this way _

_If only you'd look at me and want to stay _

_If only I'd take you in my arms and say, "I won't go 'cause I need you" _

_'Cause I need you _

_I sit here waiting, wondering _

_Hoping that I'll make this right 'cause all I think about is your hands _

_Your face and all these lonely nights _

_There's a feeling screaming in the back of my head _

_Saying over and over _

Puck listened closely to the song. If you ask him, he would completely deny it. But maybe, just maybe, the song did talk about how he was feeling for Rachel. He just watched her singing happily and smiled at her as she sang the rest of the song.

"Glad to see you're feeling better" Puck said smiling.

"Thanks" she said smiling at him.

"Even if it means listening to Hanson" he said laughing and making her laugh too.

"Fine! I'll change" Rachel said searching through the radio again.

_I know a place, where the grass is really greener_

"Nuh uh, chicks song" Puck said changing and ignoring Rachel's pout.

"Noah!" Rachel whined childishly.

_We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb_

"Chicks song" Puck said again.

"Noah!"

_It's just one of those days, feelin' like a freight train _

_First one to complain, leaves with the blood stain _

_Damn right I'm a maniac, you better watch your back _

_Cuz I'm fucking up your program, and if you're stuck up, your just lucked up _

_Next in line to get fucked up, your best bet is to stay away motherfucker! _

_It's just one of those days!_

"See? Now, that's music" Puck said smirking and singing.

"Noah!" Rachel complained. "You can't possibly like a song where the vocalist swears every three words" she told him.

"Come on babe, you cannot tell me that you don't know this song" Puck said smirking.

_It's all about the he said she said bullshit _

_I think you better quit lettin shit slip _

_Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip _

_It's all about the he said she said bullshit _

_I think you better quit talkin that shit punk _

_So come and get it_

"Nü metal is not really my type of music" she told him.

"Why, cause is not a Broadway musical?" Puck said laughing a little bit.

"I'll have you know that my taste in music does go beyond Broadway musicals" she told him.

"Yeah, to boy bands" Puck said laughing. Rachel gasped offended and changed the radio again. To Puck's surprise, she picked a song, he never really thought of her singing. She shook her head and sang to him.

_Bored aloud ignore the right to be _

_Invite me down because we like to see _

_The colors through your loaded mind _

_FUCK the world and liberate our time _

_Ride with me _

_Ride with me _

_Ride with me _

_Oohh _

_I'm not waiting a long life _

_I'm not waiting alooone _

"Ok, I did not see that coming! The Vines?" Puck asked surprised.

"I happen to like indie rock bands and well a lot of them turned out to be Australian for some reason" she told him with a little chuckle. "I also love Jet! They remind me of The Ramones" she told him.

"Ok, this is a whole new Rachel for me" he said laughing a little. "I like it" he told her and saw her blushing a little bit. When the song ended, a slow song came on and since they were having so much fun before, Puck decided to change again. "Let's go back to the first station! Kind of in old school mood" he said returning to the first station Rachel had.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Puck rapidly turned off the radio knowing Rachel would start thinking about Finn AND Jesse. _Idiot!_ He turned to look at her. Her face had changed and she just looked down.

"Sorry" Puck said softly.

"It's not your fault" she said trying to sound ok. "I'm not letting that ruin our day off" she said smiling a little bit and turning on the radio again. Luckily for Rachel, the song had ended.

"That's my Berry" he said messing her hair a little bit.

"_Ok, now let's go with something more Rock & Roll"_ the DJ from the radio said. When the song started, they both recognized it and started laughing.

_Well, the night's begun and you want some fun_

_Do you think you're gonna find it (think you're gonna find it)_

_You got to treat yourself like number one_

_Do you need to be reminded (need to be reminded)_

_It doesn't matter what you do or say_

_Just forget the things that you've been told_

_We can't do it any other way_

_Everybody's got to rock and roll, whoo, oh, oh_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

"You guys really rocked that performance" Rachel said laughing. "And it looked so much fun" she said laughing.

"Well, you looked really hot in your Gaga outfit… the black one" he said laughing a little and saw her laughing but blush a little. "Well, in the stuffed animal one too" he said winking at her and she laughed again.

_If you don't feel good, there's a way you could_

_Don't sit there broken hearted (sit there broken hearted)_

_Call all your friends in the neighborhood_

_And get the party started (get the party started)_

_Don't let 'em tell you that there's too much noise_

_They're too old to really understand_

_You'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys_

_'Cause it's time for you to take a stand, yeah, yeah_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

"Thanks for doing this Noah" she said all of the sudden looking out the window. He turned to look at her a little confused. "I mean, for helping me and bringing me, well wherever you're bringing me and being so nice to me" she said sweetly and he smiled at her.

"I got your back my hot Jewish American princess" he said winking at her and she just rolled her eyes laughing a little. Then he grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles gently. "Any time Rach" he said sincerely. "Now sing with me" he said as they picked up the next part together.

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_You've got to have a party_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Turn it up louder_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Everybody shout it now_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Oh yeah_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Hear it gettin' louder_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_And everybody shout it now_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

"So good to see you smile again" he said without really thinking. He felt his cheeks turning red but he didn't mind. She just smiled sweetly at him.

"_Ok, we got a little bit Rock & Roll with Kiss and now it's about to get romantic with different kiss" _the DJ spoke again. _"This is for all of you lovebirds out there…"_

"Oh my God!" Rachel yelled excited when the song started.

"Oh man! I should've known it would be a chick song" Puck complained. He was about to change, but Rachel slapped his hand. "Ouch!" he was going to whine about it but when he saw her eyes filled with happiness he let it go and decided to just give in listening to her amazing voice singing along.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley _

_Lightly, beside the green, green grass _

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step _

_You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress _

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies _

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me. _

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house _

_Swing me upon its hanging tire _

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat _

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map _

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies _

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me _

Puck just stared at her every now and then smiling at how happy she got with that song. He really looked at her. She looked so beautiful singing and smiling with the wind running through her hair and the sun lighting up her face. He was glad he was able to give her a day off. She really needed it. She sang the last part looking directly at him and smiling brightly at him.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies _

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me _

_So kiss me _

_So kiss me _

_So kiss me_

That's everything Puck wanted to do. The truth is, ever since they kissed; he couldn't get her out of his head. But he didn't want her like that. She was still with Finn. And he wanted to make things right. So, after Finn broke up with her, he decided it was his chance to make a move. But this time, he wasn't going to let her go. So he had a plan. Mike, Sam and Matt had helped him and today _had_ to be the day he was going to tell Rachel that he wanted to be with her. He knew today was special for her and he wanted everything to turn out perfect. He didn't count on his stupid former best friend and the rest of the Neanderthals ruining everything. But he got a second chance, and he was going to make sure to get everything right just for Rachel. He saw her face brighten up even more when she saw where he was pulling over.

"Oh my God Noah!" she said bouncing up and down in her seat like a little girl as Puck pulled over at the funfair.

"I heard you telling Mike we should all go over the weekend" he said smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best! Oh my God!" she said throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him really tight.

"Rach, babe I need to breathe" Puck said but still holding her close to him.

"Right" she said pulling away a little but then she kissed his cheek. "Let's go!" she said excited jumping off the truck. Puck quickly followed her.

"Slow down babe" Puck said catching up with her as they made their way to buy the tickets. Rachel took her wallet out but Puck immediately stopped her. "No babe, is on me" he said smirking.

"Noah you don't have to" she said kindly. "I mean, you drove me all the way here and I made you skip school and-"

"Ok, first, I would take any opportunity to skip school" he said laughing a little. "Second, I brought you here cause I knew how much you wanted to come and third, a lady never pays as long as she's with me" he told her paying for the two tickets not letting her protest anymore.

"Well, thank you" Rachel said kissing his cheek again.

"You're welcome babe" he told her. "So, where do you wanna go first-"

"Rollercoaster!" Rachel yelled excited grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the rollercoaster. She looked like a five-year-old girl in Disney World for the first time in her life. **[A/N: that's totally me in an amusement park or a funfair! :) I sometimes embarrass my family :P]**

"Ok, babe let's go" Puck said laughing at her excitement and never letting go of her hand. After the roller coaster they went to the teacups, the swing rides, the bumper cars, where Puck almost beats up a guy for bumping Rachel too hard, and the spin out.

"Oh my God! That was so much fun" Rachel said walking a little dizzy out of the spin out.

"I'm glad you're having a good time babe" Puck said putting an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. "You look like it's your first time in a funfair" he said laughing a little but he stopped when he saw her blush a little bit.

"Maybe cause it is my first time at a funfair" she said looking down. Puck could feel the sadness in her voice and his heart aching.

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked and she nodded.

"My fathers were always too busy to bring me to one" she told him softly. "I always asked them to and they always said we'd go the next time they were here" she continued. "God, I can't even remember the last time they were here" she said glumly. Puck placed his hand gently on her cheek and turned her face up to look at him. He saw her eyes filled with sadness but he could also see a spark of hope in them.

"I'm so sorry babe" he said softly rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb.

"It's not your fault" she told him. "You brought me here" she said with a weak smile and he kissed her forehead smiling. "Anyways," she said not wanting to talk about this subject, especially today. "you get to pick the next ride" she told him smiling.

"Wow, I'm honored" Puck said with a little chuckle. "Um, how about the house of mirrors?" he asked her still feeling a little dizzy and thinking it was probably the best option.

"Um, how about the teacups again?" she asked him sweetly dragging him towards the teacups.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared of the house of mirrors?"

"Um, no" she said trying to be cool and he arched his eyebrow at her. "Ok, fine I'm scared of the house of mirrors" she told him rolling her eyes.

"Why?" he said laughing a little bit.

"I don't know, there's just something about it that makes it look like the perfect scene from a scary movie" she told him.

"Come here babe" he said hugging her to him and kissing her head. "I'll protect you" he told her as they made their way to the house of mirrors.

"Ok" she said still not fully convinced and not letting go of his hand. They went into the house with Rachel hugging Puck as tight as she could. He smiled proudly to himself wrapping his arms protectively around her and he kissed her head every now and then.

"I'm here babe" he whispered pulling her closer to him. After the house of mirrors, Rachel went to the bathroom and Puck decided to call Mike to see how everything was going.

"'Sup Puckerman?"

"Hey dude, how's everything going?" he asked her.

"Well, Sam and I kicked Finn's ass since it was his idea, and when we told Matt, he went nuts and skipped school and came to help us deal with the other ones" Puck could tell Mike was smirking.

"What did you do?" he asked a little proud.

"Got them one by one" Mike said proudly. "So, how's it going with Rach? Have you told her yet?"

"No dude" Puck told him.

"Don't be such a wuss Puckerman!"

"Shut up! I'm waiting for the right time. Look, did you talk to Hummel?"

"Yeah, he's taking care of everything don't worry" Mike told him.

"Ok, I gotta go! Text me to tell me everything ok?"

"Sure" Mike told him. "And Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt Rach, I'm gonna hurt _you_" he said trying to sound serious.

"Shut up you idiot!" Puck said rolling his eyes and hanging up but as soon as he did, he got three texts.

**[Mike] **– _I mean it!_

**[Sam]** – _same here! you're in my circle of trust Focker! don't fuck that up!_

**[Matt]** – _me too Puckerman! I'm watching you!_

Puck let out a frustrated groan. He had no idea how to tell Rachel. And when he did, he knew he'd have the three stooges on his back.

"Hey" Rachel said coming towards him. "What's wrong?" she asked a little confused when she saw his serious face.

"Nothing babe, I'm hungry" he said putting his arm around her waist. "You want something?"

"Cotton candy" she said really excited making him laugh a little bit.

"Ok, let's go" he said walking towards the food, buying a cotton candy for her and a corn dog for him.

"Thank you" she said sweetly.

"You're welcome babe" he said kissing her head. They started walking around and somehow, Puck's hand found Rachel's. He blushed a little bit but felt so much better when she didn't even try to remove it.

"So, what now?" she asked him smiling sweetly.

"It's your day babe" he said smirking looking at the games of the funfair. They kept on walking silently until he felt her stop. He turned to look at her and she was looking at an adorable stuffed monkey hanging with the rest of the prizes. "You want it?" Puck asked her smiling knowing the answer. Rachel turned to look at him ready to say no, but he could see it in her eyes. "Don't lie to me babe" he said laughing a little.

"Please?" she pleaded with huge puppy eyes.

"Let's go" he said leading her to the game. "One condition" he said looking at her when they got there.

"What?"

"When I get that monkey, cause I will" he said smirking cocky at her. "You have to say that it's fluffy like the little girl from Despicable Me" he said laughing and making Rachel laugh too. They all went to watch that movie together and when it finished, Sam started imitating the minion's voice and Rachel did Agnes' voice.

"Ok, deal" she said and they shook on it. Puck got a dollar out of his pocket and smashed it on the table. The man handed him three baseballs. He grabbed one and turned to look at Rachel.

"What? No cheer?" he asked pouting a little bit making her laugh.

"I'm not a cheerio Noah" she said smirking.

"How am I supposed to win if you don't cheer for me?" he asked with sad puppy eyes.

"Um go Noah?" she said trying to do a little cheer.

"Ok, I'm good without the cheer" he said laughing and she just stuck her tongue out at him. Needles to say, he knock the bottles down with the first one.

"Looks like we have a winner" the man said. "Which one do you want?"

"The monkey" Puck told him and he handed it to him. "Thank you" he said putting his arm around Rachel and walking away from the game. "Here you go babe" he said handing her the monkey.

"Thank you Noah" she said with her eyes shining.

"Rach" he said smirking she rolled her eyes a little bit and laughed.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" she said squishing the monkey making Puck start laughing hysterically.

"Come on babe, let's go to eat" he said leading her to a little diner just right out of the funfair. Once again, Puck paid even with Rachel protesting. They were having the best time just talking about music and movies and each other's interests. Rachel started feeling so happy. She didn't even mind what had happened earlier. And she didn't care no one knew what today was. Not even Puck. But it didn't matter to her. She was just enjoying her day off with him.

"So which one has been your favorite Glee performance?" Rachel asked him.

"Definitely your performance of Don't Rain On My Parade" he said without even thinking. Rachel blushed instantly. "But I mean that's my favorite onstage performance but my favorite, favorite? You really rocked Gives You Hell. That was just so hot" he said smirking at her and causing her to blush even deeper and let out a little chuckle.

"Thanks Noah. I'm really flattered" she said looking down and playing with her hair a little bit.

"What about you?" he asked curious.

"Well, it doesn't really count as a Glee performance, since it was outside and you did it to help Artie, but I loved your version of One Love" she said smiling dreamily at him.

"You saw that?" he asked a little shocked and she nodded grinning.

"I was walking by and I heard you sing and well," she said looking down. "I really like your voice and it had been really long since you've sang so I couldn't help it" she said blushing a little and making him blush a little.

"You like my voice? Really?" he asked a little shocked.

"Of course I like your voice" she said in an obvious tone. "You are an incredibly talented artist, not just singer. I mean, I just sing, I've always wanted to play the guitar or any other instrument besides piano" she told him.

"Maybe I could teach you" he offered smiling.

"I would love that" she said smiling even wider.

"Wow, I never thought that your favorite performance would be mine" he said smirking a little.

"That's not my favorite performance though" she told him and saw his smirk disappearing and turning into a frown.

"Then what's your favorite performance?" he asked a little bit disappointed begging that she wouldn't say something sung by Finn.

"Honestly?" she asked biting her bottom lip a little nervous. He nodded a little nervous too. "Um, my favorite performance onstage, offstage or whatever is um or well, was when um, you sang Sweet Caroline" she said looking down but Puck could see her cheeks blushing even more than when he complimented her. Puck placed the biggest smile on his face and let out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

"Really?" he asked her really shocked.

"Yeah" she said smiling sweetly.

"Well, um" he said clearing his throat. "I think that's the performance I've enjoyed doing most" he said winking at her and making her giggle.

Rachel stared at him for the rest of the lunch. The thing is, ever since they kissed; she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. She knew it was wrong. She was with Finn. But there was something about Puck that always made her heart beat faster whenever she thought of him. Ever since they dated, he's been a complete different person to her than the guy who used to slushie her. He was sweet and so nice to her. She could even say he was her closest friend even if in the past month, she became friends with Mike, Sam, Matt, Kurt and Brittany. Tina, Artie and Mercedes were never mean to her but they also got closer in the past months. Even Quinn and even Santana had stopped being total bitches to her. Finn was really the only one who hated her now. But Puck was the first one she could actually call friend.

They finished eating and went outside again and they saw a dunk tank.

"Hey, maybe I can win something for you" Rachel told Puck smiling.

"No offence babe, but I've seen you throw a ball, and there's no way you're gonna hit that target" he said laughing a little. Rachel gasped pretending to be offended by him, but the truth is, she also knew her aim wasn't really the best even if Mike and Sam both tried to teach her whenever they played baseball or football or volleyball, or pretty much anything involving throwing a ball. Long story short, Mike got a black eye once and Sam, well, Sam prefers not to stand near Rachel when she has a ball on her hand.

"Well, if you're so sure, why don't you get up there and I try to sink _you_?" she said smirking knowing Puck could never resist a dare.

"Are you serious?" he asked her and she nodded. "What do I get _when_ I win?" he asked with the same cocky smirk from before.

"_If_ you win Noah, um, you can get whatever you want" she said smiling brightly at him. Puck thought about it. This was the best opportunity she had given him. When he won, cause he was sure he would, he would ask her for a date and she would have to say yes and it would be perfect.

"Alright, deal" he said shaking her hand.

"Don't you want to know what happens if I win?" she asked him.

"I'll be wet" he told her as if it was obvious. "I know all you want to do is look at me taking off my shirt. You can't resist my guns" he said winking at her and laughing and she just rolled her eyes. "Fine, what happens if you win?"

"You take me to the Ferris wheel" she said pointing at it. She saw Puck's look turn really nervous.

"Th-the Ferris wheel?" he stuttered a little.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" she asked a little confused and then she remembered. She remembered something she was sure he had only told _her_. "Oh, come on Noah" she said chuckling a little. "Don't tell me you're sca-"

"Shh!" Puck said placing his hand on her mouth. "I'm _not_ scared" he argued. "I just don't like heights" he told her.

"But you went on the rollercoaster and the swing rides" she said a little confused.

"Yeah, but they go really fast and you don't really know how high you are but at the Ferris wheel it's just really slow and if you look down" he stopped and shivered a little causing Rachel's heart to melt a little bit. He was the toughest guy she knew, the fact that he was scared of something made him, in her opinion, adorable. She was sure no one else knew about this and the fact that he was trusting her meant so much to her.

"Well, since you're so sure I won't win then you have nothing to worry about, right?" she said smirking a little bit.

"Ok" he said still a little nervous. What if for some random twist of fate, she managed to hit the target? Not only would he be wet, he would have to go on the Ferris wheel with her. He hated heights. Nobody knew. He wasn't afraid of them; he's not a wuss. But he doesn't like them. The only thing that calmed his nerves was that he remembered the time they played football, and Rachel hit Mike in the eye. And when they played volleyball, he hit Matt's head more than once. He laughed hysterically at it, but the funniest one was when they played baseball and she hit Sam right on the nuts. She had no chance so he shook her hand smirking. "You sink me, we ride the Ferris wheel. You don't sink me, I can have whatever I want!"

"Deal!" she said dragging him to the dunk tank. Puck paid yet again, and he asked if he could get on the wooden seat. Once he took off his shoes and removed his watch, phone and wallet and handed them to her, he went to his place and Rachel grabbed the three baseballs.

"Ok babe, remember you have to hit that huge target over there" Puck said teasing her pointing at the target Rachel had to hit.

"I know Noah" she said rolling her eyes. She threw the first baseball, and of course, she missed. Puck snorted a little too loud. "Shut up! I still have two more chances" she told him defiantly. "You're going down Puckerman" she said grabbing the second baseball.

"Oh, come on babe. _Hit me with your best shot_" he sang to her.

"Pat Benatar would be ashamed of you using her song like that" she told him.

"You said you liked my voice" he whined childishly.

"I like it when it's singing, not when it's bragging" she said with a little chuckle and he stuck his tongue out at her. She threw the ball and again, failed.

"Ohhhhh so close babe!" he teased her pretending to pout. "Looks like Chang will have to take you to the funfair again so you can ride the Ferris wheel" he said pouting but inside, he didn't like the fact of another guy bringing her here at all. Even if it was Mike and he knew they were just friends.

"Yeah, he will take me and we will ride it cause he's not afraid of heights" she teased him.

"Hey! I'm not afraid of heights" he argued like a little boy. "I just don't like them ok? Now, come on babe, one more shot" he said smirking. She grabbed the last baseball and really focused. She tried her best to aim at the target. It was big. She didn't think it would be _that_ hard. Well, actually she didn't think she was _that_ bad. Puck saw the look on her face and actually got a little nervous thinking she might actually do it. She threw the ball and almost hit it.

"Noo!" she whined squeezing her eyes shut in defeat. She wanted so badly to beat him. Not only because she really wanted to ride the Ferris wheel, she actually wanted to be able to say 'I beat Noah Puckerman' and shove it in his face for days, weeks and maybe even months. And maybe, just maybe, because he would have to remove his shirt. But that is something she would never admit do him. She just felt so comfortable with him. Puck got that playful side out on her. He just made her be so carefree like he was and she loved it. But she just had to admit, she suck at sports in general.

"Yeaaaaah!" Puck yelled in victory. "Three strikes, and you're out babe" he said smirking. Knowing, not only he didn't got wet, he now had the perfect opportunity to take her out even if he didn't like the look of disappointment on her face. "So, let's see, what could I possibly want?" he said pretending to think. "Maybe you could do my homework for a whole week, or you can totally help me playing this prank on Coach Sylvester. We've been working on it for weeks with Chang and Evans and we could use someone else" he said laughing but he never got up from his seat.

"Noah, you can't possibly ask me to do that" she said outraged.

"You said I could have _anything_ I wanted" he told her smirking. "I could have my own personal hot Jewish American am-badass-ador! That would be hot" he said laughing. "Don't get mad babe, is not your fault you throw like a girl" he kept on laughing. "I mean you are a girl so no wonder you wouldn't be able to sink the Puckerone. I mean look at this guns babe-" While he kept making fun of her, Rachel made her way to the target, and pushed it with both of her hands, causing him to sink in the tank. When he came up to the surface, he found Rachel holding her stomach laughing hysterically at him. "Hey! What the hell was that?"

"It seems that 'the Puckerone' was defeated and now he has to take me to the Ferris wheel" she said between laughs.

"That is not fair! You cheated!" he whined getting out of the tank soaking wet.

"No I didn't" she said wiping away her laughter tears. "The bet was, if I sunk you, we'd ride the Ferris wheel and I _did_" she told him smirking. Puck could not believe it. Technically, she was right. He was beaten at his own game.

"Well, you are a devil little midget aren't you?" he said glaring a little at her and walking over to her with his arms up.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little nervous.

"I'm cold babe" he said pouting and walking closer. "I need a hug!"

"Noah" she said walking backwards. "Stay away" she said trying to sound serious but a tiny chuckle managed to escape.

"Come on Rach" he said getting closer. Rachel turned around and started running away from him and he started chasing her.

"Noah!" she yelled laughing a little bit but Puck caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up, turning her around and squishing her. Surprisingly to Rachel, she loved the feeling of his arms around her. She felt millions of butterflies in her stomach but Puck was soaking wet and she got really cold so she tried to unglue herself from him by pushing him away, but since he was carrying her, her attempt was useless. "Put me down!" she said trying to sound serious but couldn't help laugh at the whole scene.

"Nuh uh" Puck simply said. "You have to say 'Please, Noah Puckerman, the sexiest man alive, put me down so I can make it up to you for cheating on the bet'" he said laughing.

"You can't be serious!" she said laughing and he squished her harder. "Ok, ok, ok fine!" she managed to say. "Please Noah Puckerman" she said still trying to get out of his grip.

"The what?" Puck said smirking at her and Rachel sighed laughing.

"The sexiest man alive!" she said rolling her eyes. "Would you be so kind to put me on the ground so I can kick your ass?" she asked sweetly. Puck was taken aback at her swearing but he couldn't help to burst into laugh.

"One day and I'm already rubbing off on you" he said. "Not bad" he said laughing.

"Noah!" she complained again. "Please put me down! You're soaking wet! You're gonna catch a cold" she told him but she kept on laughing.

"And who's fault is that?" he asked a little offended and she blushed a little. "Alright, alright" he said laughing too and gently placing her on the ground, without taking his hands off the small of her back. She looked up at him, still laughing a little bit and he placed her loose hair behind her ear. Rachel got lost in Puck's eyes and he just kept looking down at hers. Rachel wanted so badly for him to lean down and kiss her.

"Sorry I got you wet" she said looking down.

"That's ok" he said placing his finger on her chin and gently lifting her head so she would look at him. "I may have deserved it" he said with a little chuckle. "Let's just go to my truck to get my jacket ok?"

"We're leaving?" she asked immediately regretting to sound so selfish. It was her fault he was cold and soaked and if he wanted to go home, she had to suck it up no matter how much fun she was having. But she was surprised with his answer.

"Of course not babe" he said looking at the genuine sadness in her eyes and rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb. "We still have to ride the Ferris wheel" he said with a little smile. He saw the spark in her eyes getting brighter.

"We don't have to ride the Ferris wheel Noah" she said with a little smile. "I did cheated a little bit" she said laughing.

"Hey, you won fair and square" he argued with her. "Let's just go grab my jacket ok? I don't want to catch a cold" he told her.

"Ok, I'll just go get your stuff" she said walking over to the stand where she had left Puck's stuff and her stuffed monkey while Puck waited for her.

"Oh here you go honey" the lady from the stand said handing her the things.

"Thank you" Rachel said smiling sweetly.

"Oh you're welcome. You and your boyfriend look really cute together" she said smiling sweetly at her. Before Rachel could correct her, she continued. "You remind me of me and my husband when we were your age" she said kindly. "He's cute, but if you can, make him get rid of that haircut, he would look better without it" she said laughing a little bit and making Rachel laugh too.

"I agree" she said looking back at Puck, who winked at her smiling.

"Don't let him go dear. I can see the way he looks at you" she continued smiling sweetly. "Is not something you see everyday now a days" she told her.

"Thanks ma'am" was everything Rachel could say. As she made her way back to Puck, her head just kept on spinning. _Is she right? How does he look at me? Wait, what am I thinking. Noah's just my friend. Right? Wait, are friends supposed to make out? This is just so confusing! I mean he did bring me here but then again, he said he'd skip school any chance he'd get. And he said we're riding the Ferris wheel even if he's scared of heights. No! Wait, just stop thinking this! He's just your friend._

"What's wrong babe?" Puck asked her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking" she said smiling a little.

"About?" he asked curious.

"Nothing in particular" she told him. They reached Puck's truck and he saw that she was shivering a little too. So he grabbed a hoodie he had on his truck. He took off his shirt and noticed Rachel staring at him and blushing when she noticed he had noticed her. He just laughed a little bit and put his hoodie on and then, he grabbed his jacket.

"Come here babe" he said putting his jacket on her. He loved how she looked dressed in his clothes. She didn't even protest. She liked his jacket. She loved how it smelled like him. And how cozy she felt in it. Puck brought Rachel a little closer to him pulling the collar of his jacket. She turned to look up at him.

"Thank you so much for everything today Noah" she said smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome Rach" Puck said smiling sweetly back at her and kissing her forehead.

"Look! The sun is setting" she said sitting on the back of his truck and he joined her as they watched the sunset. "It's so beautiful" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know" he said turning to look at her and kissing her head. This was it. It was perfect to tell her. Or to just lean down and kissed her. That is, until she felt his phone buzzing. They broke apart and he took his phone out. He looked at the screen and saw a text from Kurt.

**[Kurt]** _– everything's taken care of Puck! just bring her home at around 8 ok?_

**[Puck]** _– you fuckin rock Hummel! I'll have her home by then! see you there!_

**[Kurt]** _– no problem handsome! I just hope we have Puckleberry back by then ;) _

**[Puck]** _– dude! I've told you to not call me that! & quit the crap about Puckleberry! I hate that stupid name!_

**[Kurt]** _– no you don't! you love it! & I bet Santana $20 it'd be back on by today so, come on!_

**[Puck]** _– stop betting on us! I'll see you at 8!_

"Who was that?" Rachel asked him a little curious as he put his phone away. Puck thought for a second, if he told her he was texting Kurt, she would get really suspicious and it would ruin the whole thing. So, he said the first name that popped into his head that happened to be…

"Uh, Santana" he said a little nervous hoping she wouldn't ask more questions.

"Oh" she said feeling a tug of jealousy. _Of course it was Santana!_

"What's wrong?" he asked a little worried when he saw her entire mood change.

"Um, nothing" she said a little too quickly and jumping off the truck.

"Don't lie to me babe" he said jumping off too and stepping in front of her.

"I'm not lying" she said looking down.

"Look at me Rach" he said worried. Everything was just fine a minute ago. _Santana, you idiot! You said Santana! And now she thinks you're hooking up with her!_ "What's wrong babe?"

"Why do you call me babe?" she asked him all of the sudden. "Why are you so nice to me Noah? Why did you agree to bring me here? And you're nice and sweet to me and make me breakfast and you give me your jacket and you hold my hand and…" she stopped when her voice broke a little. "Just forget it" she said trying to walk past him.

"No! Rachel talk to me" he said placing her in front of him again. "Rach, San and I-"

"I don't care Noah" she cut him off. "What you do with Santana is certainly none of my business" she told him. He could feel the sadness in her voice and he could also feel a hint of jealousy.

"Wait" Puck said getting a little upset. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. "You can't just assume-"

"Assume what Noah?" Rachel snapped a little at him.

"Hey! Why am I the bad guy all of the sudden?" he defended himself. "I helped you today at school, I brought you here, I got in the fucking dunk tank and you sank me! I've been trying my best for everything to be perfect for you your highness!" he yelled at her.

"Well, no one asked you too!" Rachel yelled at him on the verge of tears and she ran to the funfair again. Puck shut his eyes and punched his truck.

"Shit!" he ran after her. _You fucking idiot! You ruined this! You ruined what was supposed to be the best day of her life!_ "Rachel!" he found her getting in the Ferris wheel. He ran over there as fast as he could.

"I can't let you go on your own" the man told her.

"She's not on her own" Puck told him and sat down next to her. The man nodded and secured the cart. Puck turned to look at Rachel who had tears streaming down her face and she was looking away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked harshly still not looking at him.

"We have to talk" he told her.

"I thought you were afraid of heights" she said as the game started.

"I'm not afraid of-" he started a little mad but they started getting higher. "Whoa shit! Ok, I'm afraid of heights" he said looking down. "But this is important" he said looking at her. "O-ok, um" he said trying not to look down. "I'm sorry for yelling at you babe" he said softly trying to stay calmed. "Listen I just want you to know that- oh God! We're stuck! Why are we stuck? Is that good? Is that supposed to happen?" he asked freaking out when the cart stopped at the top of the wheel.

"Yes Noah, that's supposed to happen" Rachel said looking at him for the first time and saw how scared he actually was. She felt her heart melting because he came up here just to talk to her.

"Keep them up there for a while Alan" the lady from the dunk tank told the guy from the Ferris wheel. "They're in love" she said smiling and walking away.

Puck was holding on to the cart with his eyes closed and breathing heavily. Rachel wanted so much to hold his hand and hugged him, but she had no idea what he wanted to talk to her about. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" he said opening his eyes and looking at her. Rachel looked down to see why they weren't moving making the cart swing a little bit. "Please don't do that!" Puck begged her grabbing her hand. Rachel felt her heart melting even more, but she just sat back again and he grabbed the cart again. "Look, I-I just… Santana and I are not together and we haven't been together in ages" he said still trying his best not to look down. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I just got frustrated cause everything had been so perfect today and I didn't want anything to ruin your birthday and I just-"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Rachel cut him off shocked. _He knows?_ "Y-you know?" she asked with a whisper barely audible with her eyes watering. "You knew all along?"

"Knew what?" he asked a little confused.

"You remembered my birthday?" she asked really surprised. Puck turned to look at her shocked, forgetting they were about 50 feet in the air. He felt his heart breaking with the sadness in her voice.

"Of course I remember your birthday babe" he said looking directly into her eyes and saw the tears falling down her cheeks again. He hated that image. It made his heart ache every time he saw a tear rolling from her eyes. "D-don't cry babe" he said managing to wipe her tear away with his thumb but quickly returning to grip the cart when it moved. "I hate seeing you cry, you look so much more beautiful when you're smiling" he said really fast still not looking down.

"I thought" she said looking at him. "I just thought no one remembered" she said as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I could never forget your birthday Rach" Puck said still feeling his heart aching. "And I just… I had this day all planned out for you and then stupid Hudson went on and ruined it but then you said you wanted a day off and I really wanted to give it to you and so I brought you here and you looked so happy and I'm just so sorry for snapping at you I just really wanted you to have the perfect day and-"

"Noah! Noah stop" Rachel cutting his little panic attack off. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face around so he could look at her. "Look at me ok? Don't look down" she whispered and he nodded quickly doing her best to look directly at her and ignore the fact that they still were up there. "I'm so sorry for ruining this day that you made so perfect" she said kicking herself mentally. He was right. Everything was so perfect and she just ruined it with her stupid jealousy. "Is just, I got a little confused I guess" she said looking down.

"Don't look down" he told her worried making her let out a little chuckle.

"Why are you so nice to me Noah?" she asked again but in a gentle tone. "I mean, I'm Rachel Berry and you're Noah Puckerman" she said as if it was obvious.

"Because you let me" he told her as if _that_ was obvious. "I don't really get why, I mean you're such an amazing girl and I-I'm just a Lima loser-"

"You're not a Lima loser Noah" Rachel interrupted him in a serious tone. "Don't say that. You're a kind, smart, funny and sweet guy" she told him. "and totally badass" she finished. "I mean, maybe not right now, but in general" she said making him laugh a little bit. "And I'm just an annoying girl who gets slushied everyday" she said laughing bitterly.

"No you're not Rach! Not to me" he told her in a serious tone. "I told you I won't let anyone do that to you ever again! And you're not annoying. You're the smartest girl I know and you're so passionate about you're dreams and you are incredibly talented and you're really funny and" he stopped looking intensely in her eyes. "I brought you here because I knew how badly you wanted to come. And I happened to have the opportunity to do it today and I just love holding your hand cause it just fits perfectly in mine you know? I just…" _Ok, here it goes. If I can be 50 feet in the air, I can tell her._ "Ever since we kissed, I can't stop thinking about you, you just drive me crazy… but in a good way" he said smiling. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life and if we ever get down, I'd love to take you out on a date- my God! We've been here for hours!" he said terrified looking down.

"Don't look down Noah" she said making him look at her again.

"See? You're just so amazing" he said smiling at her. "You're so different from every girl I know, because of the simple things like calling me Noah. Is the only way I like my name. When it comes from your voice" he said with a little blush appearing on his cheeks. "And the way your face lights up whenever you sing a solo but still I know you like to sing with Hummel so much. And the way you laugh when Sam makes weird voices. And how much fun you have dancing with Mike and Britt. Or how much you love chocolate and candy like a little girl. And the way you sing a song that you really love just for fun" he said making her blush and laugh a little bit. "And how you have different smiles. Like, one when you're just smiling out of politeness, and another one whey you're making plans, and there's one when you're making fun of yourself and one when you're talking about your friends and a different one when you're singing or when you're really enjoying a performance weather it's a solo a duet or a group performance" he continued. Rachel felt her heart beating so fast and heavily, she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. "But my favorite one is when you're smiling because something actually made you laugh. When you smile, because you're just happy. Like today" he said sweetly. "You're just so perfect Rachel. And you deserved the perfect day because of that. And the fact that you trusted me to give it to you just means the world to me cause, I mean, it's _you_" Puck was cut off by Rachel pulling his face towards her and crashing her lips against his. He was really surprised at first but quickly gave in and deepened the kiss. He completely forgot about the height and let go of the cart placing one of his hands on Rachel's cheek and wrapping his other arm around her waist while she placed her hands behind his neck bringing him closer. They broke apart a few minutes later gasping for air. "God, I had been wanting to do that all day babe" he said resting his forehead against hers.

"Me too" she said giggling a little. All of the sudden, the cart started moving again and Puck tensed. "It's ok" Rachel said sweetly holding his hand. "We're going down" she told him smiling.

"Finally" Puck said feeling a little relieved. Rachel turned his face to her again and kissed him even more passionately. "Not that I'm complaining but, what was that for?" he asked a little shocked when she broke away.

"For riding the Ferris wheel for me" she said smiling and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Happy birthday babe" he said smiling and kissed her again. Rachel had the biggest smile she had had the whole day.

* * *

><p>After a while they decided to head back even with Rachel pouting at him.<p>

"I swear we'll come back babe" Puck said kissing her hand while they pulled away from the funfair.

"Really?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course! When Mike and Sam find out I brought you here they won't shut up until we come again" he said rolling his a little bit and making her laugh. Rachel slid all the way to curl up to his side and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much Noah" she said sincerely. "For everything. I mean for helping me, and bringing me here, and just remembering my birthday" she said softly. He stopped the car before getting out of the parking lot and turned to look at her and saw a spark of sadness in her eyes again. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she continued. "My dads didn't remembered" she said looking down. "I mean, they're never here, but at least they call or send something or... I don't know" she said with the saddest tone on her voice as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Puck wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry baby" he said sincerely. _How could they forget _their only daughter's _birthday?_ "I swear I'm going to make it all up to you ok?"

"You don't have to Noah-"

"I know, but I want to" he said kissing her hand. "I love making you happy and I swear, I am never going to leave you alone" he said smiling and saw the smile come back on her face again. "Let's go home ok?" she nodded, still not wanting this day to end.

She turned up the radio finding The Script and she quickly fell asleep cuddled in Puck's jacket. He smiled looking at her. He could not believe how everything turned out. Rachel Berry was his girl. This was by far the best day of his life. He kept on driving thinking about how happy he was with Rachel when he was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing.

"Where the hell are you Puckerman?" he heard Matt on the other side of the phone.

"Calm down dude, we're almost there!"

"Kurt is freaking out! He's threatening to kick your ass if you mess this up" Matt said laughing.

"What? How the fuck can Hummel think _he_ can kick _my_ ass?"

"I don't know dude, just hurry up!" Matt said getting annoyed.

"Hey! Did you tell Rachel?" Sam cut off taking the phone away from Matt.

"Dude!" Puck heard Matt complain from behind.

"Put him on speaker!" he heard Mike yell.

"You guys sound just like chicks!" Puck said laughing a little bit.

"Shut up Puckerman!" the three yelled at the exact same time once he was on speaker.

"Where are you?" Puck asked them.

"Hiding! Kurt is bossing everyone around so we got away!" Mike told him.

"So, did you tell her?" Sam asked again.

"You know we're gonna kick your ass if you didn't" Matt told him.

"And we're gonna kick your ass if you did and you hurt her" Mike said protectively.

"Shut up! I'm not telling you anything!" Puck complained.

"Come on dude! We made our bets!" Matt said laughing a little bit.

"Yeah! It's Hummel, Brittany and us against the rest of the Glee Club and Kurt's boyfriend!" Mike told him.

"We have a sure win situation here" Sam told him.

"STOP betting on us!" Puck pretty much yelled and he saw Rachel moving a little bit. "Look, I gotta go! We're almost there, just be ready ok?" he said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked sleepily.

"Nothing babe, sorry I woke you up" he said feeling a little guilty. "Chang just called and started saying stupid things" he said laughing a little bit. He turned around the corner on her street and spotted her house. He pulled over in front of her house and saw her still yawning. "We're here babe" he said smiling at her but she just stared out the window. "Rach?"

"Hmm" was everything he got out from her.

"Come on babe, let's go inside" he said smiling a little bit.

"No" she whined. "I don't want today to end" she said pouting and making him chuckle.

"I know babe, but we still have tonight" he said getting out of the truck and walking over to her side and opening the door.

"But today was just so perfect" she said still pouting a little bit.

"I know, but I promise tomorrow would be great too" he said smiling at her.

"Are we skipping school again?" she asked without really thinking. Puck put his hands together over his heart and pretended to be shocked as he let out a little gasp and looked towards the sky.

"Oh my God! I'm going to have a heart attack. I have turned my hot Jewish American princess into my hot Jewish American am-badass-ador" he said laughing. Rachel giggled and pulled Puck down by his hand.

"Yes you have and now there is no going back _Puck_" she said smiling sexily at him. He narrowed his eyes and leaned his head down towards hers until their lips were just centimeters apart. Rachel thought he was about to kiss her and leaned her head up a bit. She could feel his breath when he spoke.

"That's _Noah_ to you babe" he said pulling back and walking towards Rachel's house gasped at him. She got out of the truck and closed the door, upset that she had fallen for it so easily.

"Noah Puckerman!" she complained stomping her foot on the ground. Puck just turned around and looked at her with that trouble-making smirk on his face.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"You can't just-" before she could lecture him, Puck walked over to her and cut her off by placing her head between his hands and crashing his lips roughly on hers passionately. She felt her knees shaking and her whole boy go weak as she gave into the kiss. "Uh, um-wow" was everything she managed to say when he broke apart. Puck smirked proudly to himself. He managed to make Rachel Berry speechless.

"Let's go babe" he said holding her hand in his and walking towards the house. Before they opened the door, Rachel stopped Puck.

"Wait" she said pulling his hand. "I know I've said this like a gizillion times already but… thank you so much for the best day of my life Noah" she said smiling sweetly at him. He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the lips. She looked at him a little confused and he opened the door without saying anything. When she walked inside, the lights went on and…

"SURPRISE!" the whole Glee Club, plus Matt and Blaine, minus Finn of course, yelled excited at the same time causing her to jump a little and holding Puck closer to her. It took a moment for her to sink in what was going on. She looked around her living room. It was perfectly decorated with all her favorite colors and a sign that said 'Happy Birthday Rachel!', she saw the table filled with all of her favorite food and her favorite chocolate cake in the middle of it.

"Oh my God!" she whispered feeling her eyes watering when she saw all of her friends smiling sweetly at her.

"Surprise babe" Puck whispered into her ear.

"Happy birthday Rach!" Brittany said excited running to the petite brunette and giving her a smothering hug and a birthday card.

"Thanks Britt" Rachel said returning the hug. "How did you guys-? Oh my God!" she said still shocked at the whole picture in front of her.

"Kurt was in charge of it" Sam said coming to hug her next. "Happy birthay Ray" he said kissing her head.

"Thanks Sam" she said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah he was even bitchier than Santana" Mike said laughing earning a glare from Kurt and from Santana. "Happy birthday doll" Mike said picking her up and spinning her around. **[A/N: I told you Mike's nickname for Rachel is always doll on my stories ;)]**

"Thanks Mike" she said giggling.

"Yeah, he was bossing us around and giving each one of us assignments" Matt complained too coming to hug her. "Happy birthday baby" he said smiling down at Rachel.

"Thanks Matt" she said hugging him back.

"Oh, please! Stop complaining! You're only job was to bring the drinks and move some furniture around" Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Happy birthday Tinker bell" he said hugging Rachel too.

"Thanks Kurt" she said hugging him back. Tina, Artie, Blaine and Mercedes came to hug her after him. And then, Quinn and Santana walked over to her. To Rachel's surprise, Quinn hugged her too.

"Happy birthday Rachel" she said with a genuine kind smile. "I heard what Finn did today and I'm sorry. He's just an asshole" she said with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, Hudson got what he deserve, don't worry" Santana said smirking at her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well, let's just say that Israel's blog tomorrow will have a complete story on how lame and, well _impotent_ he really is" she said laughing hysterically. Rachel couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Happy birthday Berry" she said smirking. "Just, don't expect a hug" she said rolling her eyes a little bit.

"Thanks Santana" she said laughing a little bit. She then noticed, Mike, Sam and Matt's knuckles a bit bruised. "Um, guys what did you do?"

"Nothing" the three of them said innocently at the same time making everyone burst out into laughs. Rachel decided to let it go and just enjoy the night with her friends. She turned to look at Puck and walked over to him.

"You knew about this all along didn't you?" she asked him smiling.

"Kinda" he said smirking. "It was actually Hummel who was texting me at the funfair. I just didn't want you to get all suspicious and ruin it" he confessed and she just looked down and he barely heard a little 'sorry' escaping out of her mouth. He lifted her head and leaned down to kiss her in front of everyone. Mike, Sam, Artie and Matt started wolf whistling. And the girls stared at them with dreamy eyes while Kurt and Blaine said 'Ow' at the same time.

"Puckleberry is back on!" Kurt said excited when they broke apart. "Pay up Santana" Kurt said proudly. Santana rolled her eyes and paid Kurt. Rachel and Puck saw each of the losers pay the winners.

"You bet on us getting together?" Rachel said a little offended.

"Of course not" Mike said feeling a little guilty. "We bet on _when_" he finished. Rachel just rolled her eyes a little bit and went back to her party.

She was sitting on the couch with Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes and Blaine. Tina and Artie were talking Quinn and Sam and Santana was talking to Matt laughing at something he had just said. Puck was talking to Mike.

"Ok, we want to know every detail" Kurt said excited. Rachel rolled her eyes a bit but told them the whole story of her day from the beginning. When she finished, they all let out a dreamy sight.

"Oh my God! That's just like the perfect day" Brittany said smiling excited. "You guys look so cute together!" she said hugging her.

"Thank you Britt" Rachel said hugging her back.

"You look really happy Rachel" Blaine said smiling. Rachel turned to look at Puck while Mike was talking to him. But he was looking straightly at her. He smiled at her and winked at her making her giggle.

"I am" she said softly never taking her eyes of him.

"Well you should. I mean he planned this whole thing out for you-" Mercedes started.

"Wait. What?" she asked a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"It means Puck had all of this planned out for weeks" Brittany told her in an obvious tone. "Except, it was going to be in school but with what happened, he called Mike and we changed the plans" she said smiling sweetly.

"Wait, you mean… this was all his idea?" she asked shocked.

"Well duh" Kurt said rolling his eyes a little bit. "I mean he got me in charge of decoration but he asked for the specific colors and the specific food and the cake" he said as if it was obvious. Rachel could not believe it. It wasn't just about today. He had this planned out for a long time. She looked at Puck again who was still smiling at her and she felt her heart melting completely.

The party kept going for a couple of hours and then everyone left. Sam, Mike, Matt and Puck stayed to help her clean. She was washing the dishes with Sam and Mike and Matt came with more dishes.

"Thanks for everything guys" Rachel told them smiling. "And, well, even though I don't agree with violence" she said sighting a little. "Thanks for having my back" she told them smiling.

"Anytime Rach" Sam said smiling back at her.

"Yeah, those assholes just got what they deserved" Matt said laughing a little.

"No one messes with our Rach" Mike said giving her a kiss on her head.

"So, you and Puckerman now" Sam said all of the sudden.

"Guys" she said with a little chuckle.

"We have to look out for you doll" Mike said with a sweet smile.

"But it was about time he told you" Matt said laughing and the other two nodded. Rachel just smiled to herself.

"Well, that was the last bag" Puck said walking inside again.

"Yeah, and we're all done here" Sam said putting the last plate away. "Happy birthday Rach, see you tomorrow" he said hugging her again.

"Bye Sam, thank you" she said returning the hug.

"See you this weekend Rach. I missed you a lot" Matt said kissing her head. "Happy birthday" he said hugging her.

"Thanks Matt! It was so good to see you. I missed you too" she said returning the hug and then, they both left.

"See you tomorrow doll. Glad you had a good time" Mike said kissing her head too and hugging her.

"Thank you so much Mike. I'll see you tomorrow" she said smiling and he was going to leave but turned around.

"Uh, Puckerman, can I talk to you?" Mike asked him. Puck nodded and followed him into the room.

"So? Did she like the gift?" he asked curiously.

"Dude! Seriously?" he asked laughing.

"Hey! You dragged me on a Sunday to look for it with Britt and Dani and I have the right to know if she liked it" he said a little offended.

"I haven't yet" he told him. "I was waiting for the right time!"

"Dude! You've been alone with her the whole day! You're already with her and you haven't given her the gift?" he said laughing. "You're a loser Puck! I'll see you tomorrow" he said leaving Rachel's house. Puck just rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

Rachel got something else to drink when she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Did you have fun babe?" Puck asked kissing her cheek. Rachel turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So much fun! Thank you for everything Noah" she said kissing him again. "Isn't your mom going to get upset if you're late?" she asked a little worried that he could get in trouble.

"My mom has a shift and Dani's at a friend's house for the night" he said smiling and kissing her again. "And I said I wouldn't leave you alone so" he said between kisses. "I don't like you staying here all by yourself" he said kissing her once more.

"You're really sweet Noah" she said kissing his cheek. He glared a little at her. "And badass" she said rolling her eyes a little bit.

"Damn straight" he said smirking. "I have one more surprise for you" he said smiling. He walked her to the living room and they sat on the couch. "Wait right here" he said walking out to his truck. He came back with a little box in his hand. "Happy birthday babe" he said handing it to her.

"Noah you really didn't have to" she said looking at her. She opened the box and gasped surprised at what she saw. It was a beautiful silver heart necklace with the words 'Love Is All You Need' on it. "Oh my God Noah!"

"I know you love stars but I saw you looking at it when we all went to the mall and I know that's your favorite song so..." he said looking down and blushing a little bit. Rachel placed her hand on his chin and made him look at her.

"Don't look down Noah" she said smiling brightly at him and he let out a little chuckle. "I love it!" she said kissing him on the lips. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome babe" he said smiling. "Here" he said taking it from her hand and putting it on her. "Beautiful" he simply said kissing her again. "Come on babe, let's go to sleep" he said noticing she was tired and he carried her upstairs and they went to bed.

"Noah" Rachel asked all of the sudden lying in his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he said kissing her head.

"How did you know my favorite colors, and my favorite food and my favorite cake?" she asked curious.

"Well, when we played baseball, you chose the colors of our team and said those were your favorite colors. When Mr. Schue told us all to bring our favorite food, you brought the same thing I did. And when we were at the cafeteria once and you stole Mike's cake, you said you couldn't help it because you loved chocolate cake" he answered laughing a little in the end. Rachel just smiled widely at him and kissed him passionately. "Can I ask _you_ something?" he asked her when they broke apart and they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Sure" she said smiling.

"Would you go out with me this weekend?" he whispered to her. "You know, just to make it official that you're my girl" he said smirking a little bit.

"I would love that" she said giving him another peck on the lips. He was almost asleep when he heard her again. "Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for giving me the best day of my life" she said cuddling up closer to him falling asleep in his arms.

"Any time Rach" he said kissing her head before falling asleep with her in his arms. Both of them thinking the exact same thing.

_Best day off ever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: songs: If Only - Hanson (my personal boyband crush! :D), California Gurls - Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg, We R Who We R - Ke$ha, Break Stuff - Limp Bizkit (awesome song! awesome band), Ride - The Vines (GENIUS BAND), Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield, Shout It Out Loud - Kiss (loved the Glee version! soo hot :D), Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer (such a beautiful song)**

**I really hoped you liked it! :) and again, I'm already working on updates :) don't worry just hang in there a little longer! let me know what you think :)**


End file.
